


Take the pain away

by ShinyDixon



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Caring, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyDixon/pseuds/ShinyDixon
Summary: Nick takes care of (Y/n) during her time of the month





	Take the pain away

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this, leave some kudos ♥ and comment if you want :3  
> You're free to visit my main blog and side blog on tumblr:  
> shinydixon: https://shinydixon.tumblr.com (Nick Jakoby, Yondu Udonta and The Walking Dead's fictions)  
> eyebrowsoffreedom1: https://eyebrowsoffreedom1.tumblr.com (Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack on Titan's fictions)

Nick looked at your sleeping form.

That was your time of the month, and the first two days had always been hell for you.

You felt pain on your legs, on your breats, on your back, literally everywhere, and Nick always feel useless because he didn’t know what he should do.

However, today was different.

You were so much in pain, you stayed in bed the whole day trying to find some relief.

Nick stayed with you the whole time.

It was his day off, and he looked forward to spend some time with you, unfortunately, you couldn’t move so he stayed in bed with you, massaging your back and belly, getting up just for making you some lunch and dinner.

He was so tired hearing your painful moans, knowing there was nothing he could do to make you feel better.

Suddenly, he felt your delicate hand on his muscular thigh  and when his yellow eyes met your (e/c) ones, he noticed that you were staring at him with a tired smile on your face.

“Hey baby, you should rest”

He leant down, kissing you sweetly on your lips while your hands went to massaging the skin of his head.

“I know honey, but I can’t sleep right now, I really could use a bath”

Suddenly, Nick’s ear twitched…he got an idea.

Quickly, he got up from the bed and walked toward the bathroom.

He started the shower, until the water was hot as you liked it.

He then returned into your shared bedroom and, carefully, he took you up bridal style.

“Hey big boy, what are you doing?”

“I’m taking care of my babygirl” he said, nuzzling your neck.

Giggling, you let him take you to the bathroom until he put you down on your feet and started to undress you.

He took his time, kissing and massaging every part of your body he could reach.

Meanwhile you were so relaxed that you almost forgot the situation you were in, so, when he went to took down your panties, you stopped him.

“Wait…it’s…”

“It’s okay baby… it’s something natural it doesn’t disgust me”

With that said, you let him took of your panties and get rid of the used pad, before stripping himself.

Once you both were naked, you entered the shower and immediately relaxed under the hot stream.

Meanwhile, Nick turned you around and started to wash your hair, massaging your scalp very slowly.

You couldn’t help but let out a pleasured moan, leaning against his firm chest.

You looked up at him, and he leaned down to kiss your lips from behind, you being smaller than him made it a very easy task.

He felt your hand trying to reach behind you, making its way toward his warm length, however, he gently took your wrist into his own hand.

Turning you around, he leant his forehead against yours, he could smell your arousal and that made him let out a growl.

“Babygirl, you know how much I’d like to take you here right now, but you’re not feeling right, you told me yourself that your body hurts everywhere so, let me take care of you”

Smiling, you turned around so he could keep massaging and washing your hair and back.

He was so good at it, moving his big hands gently around your back, your breasts, your belly, being careful to not hurt you.

Nick knew very well that he couldn’t let the pain disappear, but he would try everything he could to make you happy.

He would take care of you, no matter what.


End file.
